


The Art of Science

by seraph_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Cas, Boys In Love, Caring Dean, Castiel is a Size Queen, Cocky Dean, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel About Sex, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Missionary Position, Nerd Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensitive Castiel, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Stubborn Castiel, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph_castiel/pseuds/seraph_castiel
Summary: Dean and Cas run into each other on Cas’ last day in America. When Dean falls in love almost instantaneously with the boy who only believes in science, he challenges him. He says that he can make him fall in love at the end of the day using only twenty questions. But there's one problem; Cas doesn't believe in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me to finish this, cause honestly I've been putting this off for a while and I just finished it today. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AHHH.
> 
> THIS IS BASED OFF THE IDEA OF THE BOOK: “The Sun Is Also A Star”

First life has been questioned for thousands upon thousands of years. Since the beginning of time, atoms buzzed about, knocking into one another in a conjoined company. No one can really say how the first atoms became, they can only agree upon a final estimation. Some people say God snapped his fingers and _bang;_ there was the universe. The truth is, honestly, it is unknown. All of history is a set of lies and unknown answers that are agreed and decided upon by historians. To be in love is a series of chemical reactions, and even Castiel Novak’s life was scientifically insignificant. It was only 0.000000003777778% of the Earth's timeline. Somehow, out of all of creation, this one little day in Kansas had to be the most important day in all of Earth’s history. It was the day that art, would meet science; and love would meet fate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel laid back against the headboard of his bed. His room was small, no doubt, he shared it with his little brother Samandriel. Samandriel was probably the closest thing he has to a friend beside Gabriel and his neighbor's cat. At school, Cas had trouble making friends because of one thing everyone knew but his parents; he was gay. He tried to hide it, hell, he hasn't even come out, and everyone still knew. He got bullied a lot at Lawrence High School, _School of the Angels_ . Ironic when the quarterback was his older brother named _Lucifer._ But Cas still preferred the bullies over his step-father.

 

Today was the day, Samandriel already packed his bag, and he was bouncing on his bed in excitement. Cas will never understand why Zachariah excepted that job all the way in Russia. The country itself was miles away from his _home._ Yet here they are. The whole house was packed except for Castiel’s side of the room.

 

“Castiel, this is pointless, just pack your goddamn room up. You don’t want to leave this all behind, do you?”

 

Cas looked up at his Zachariah with a blank stare. His mother said nothing to defend him.

 

The Novak’s have been ruled over by their stepfather from day one. Chuck died, wanting to sail across the world on an adventure to ‘find himself’, turns out life doesn’t work that way.

 

Castiel glanced around his room, his star covered ceiling still stood in place, his construction of the solar system hung from the ceiling. The small desk in the corner was covered in textbooks and mini-experiments, tangled wires belonged to unfinished projects. He didn't want to leave yet. Not yet, not any day. He was _happy_ here for the love of all things science.

 

Castiel stood up, and without a word, walked from his bedroom. He knew it’s for the better, but he already gained a scholarship to Yale. He had a whole life awaiting him, and it was about to be thrown into the empty between universes.

 

“Cassie, wait...c’mon.” Gabriel called from the stairs, “It would be easier on all of us if you stopped rebelling. Just pack your room up. That’s all you gotta do.”

 

“Are you picking sides?” Castiel asked coldly, his hand wrapped itself around the doorknob of the front door.

 

Gabriel smirked. “You know I don’t do that, Cas. I’m a survivor for me, myself, and I.”

 

“Then leave me the fuck alone,” is all Castiel said before shutting the door in his wake.

 

* * *

 

 

The Novaks: A History

_When Naomi first meets Chuck, another job by fate has succeeded. They fell in love over a candlelit dinner, eventually getting married on the side of the Niagara Falls. Life was amazing. They bought a nice, simple house with a big backyard. A garden, just for his wife’s obsession with bees, was constructed in the front yard. Their first baby was born, Lucifer, then followed Michael, Gabriel, Castiel, Samandriel. Chuck couldn't have been prouder. It was his destiny to do something great, and then it struck him. He wanted to be the first to sail around the world._

_The day Chuck left, Naomi watched him sail away, waving at her from the starboard of his tiny home on the water. Her lanky, five-year-old son and chubby newborn baby in her arms. Lucifer and Michael didn't say anything, the two nine-year-olds resented the fact that their father left him._

_A year past by with thousand questions to follow. “Where’s daddy?” “Is daddy a superhero?” And slowly, it wasn't so fun for Naomi to answer the questions. She waited and waited, only to turn on the news and let out a sob. BREAKING NEWS HEADLINE: Chuck Novak, the man to travel the world by boat, found floating up to the Caribbean Islands without signs of life._

_Naomi was devastated, it took her another year to finally start looking for a husband, or at least a boyfriend. Then she met Zachariah, he was charismatic, everything she could have dreamed. She let him into her home, introduced him to her family. He slowly took hold of their lives. Naomi stopped talking, not wanting to anger her husband any more than she already had._

_She watched her children grow up, each of them being more spiteful than normal. Lucifer and Michael were violent and rude, Gabriel pulled pranks, Castiel only had faith in science, no longer loving of nature and art. Samandriel, he was the only one that had gone unaffected by this change. And she was glad that he still had that faith like their father._

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel walked swiftly towards the small town on the outskirts of Kansas. It was about five minutes away from his house, so he walked back and forth for books and groceries, just to help his family. As soon as his feet hit the concrete path, the sounds of chatter and the giggles of children filled his ears. He adjusted his too-big trenchcoat, his glasses reflecting in the morning sunlight.

 

Cas took a turn onto his favorite street, smiling at the swinging sign in the distance. _Men of Letters Bookstore,_ they had every book he ever wanted, and he was friends with the workers, so it helps with pricing. The blue-eyed boy jogs through the door, glancing at the Book of Science in the corner. It was probably as big as his torso, and he wanted it more than anything. Castiel lifted it up, struggling a bit before he gained his balance. He squeaked at the weight, wobbling and stumbling his way to the store clerk. He slid it onto the counter.

 

“Hey there, Castiel. How are you darlin’?” Missouri drawled, smiling at the freshly graduated boy.  

 

Cas grinned. “I’m good, Missouri, thank you. How are you?”

 

“Perfect, now that my favorite customer is here. So eager to learn.” She teased, scanning the large book. “Imma miss ya when you’re gone.”

 

Castiel’s blue eyes widened, a shameful look on his face. “H-How did you know?”

 

“Darlin’ I know everything and anything around these parts.” Missouri knew everything about everyone. She accepted them for who they are, no matter what. Castiel has never met a more genuine woman in his entire life. She was one of the people Cas went to about his sexuality in the beginning.

 

“Y-Yeah… I’m going to miss you too, Missouri. I don’t even know Russian yet, I should study up.”

 

Missouri slid the book over to Cas, smiling softly. “I know you can, and you’re bright, you have it in the bag.”

 

Castiel lifted the book into his arms, his blue eyes flitting around the store one last time. Each of the books was over ten years of age, judging by the worn spines and crumpled pages, they were beautiful. He leaned over the counter, pulling Missouri into a hug before he stepped back.

 

Cas didn’t like goodbyes, a goodbye didn’t have any point to it besides to make you sadder over a loss.

 

The blue-eyed boy scurried from the store, walking fast down the sidewalk so he wouldn’t look back. He glanced down at his watch. Nine in the morning, he leaves at eight. Cas flipped his book open, skimming his hands over the front cover. Before he could even read the title, the boy heard a loud car horn and a distant shout. The world pulled him off his axis for a moment, his face jerking to a stop in front of the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

 

\---

 

Dean stopped in front of a store. A jacket store, _awesome._ He stared at the leather jacket in the window, looking exactly like his own. Dean grinned, people still have good taste, good to know. He turned on his heel, stopping once more at the boy who stumbled out of the bookshop two doors over. Was that a trenchcoat? Who wears trench coats anymore? Dean walked after him. It wasn't stalking, right? He jumped out of the way of a baby carriage muttering an apology before he looked up. The boy was _reading_ while crossing a crosswalk on a green light.

 

“Look out!” Dean shouted, pulling the boy out of the way as soon as a car whizzed by, the horn screaming along with it. When Dean looked down to see if the kid was okay, but the breath was punched from his lungs. He was absolutely _gorgeous._ The boy suddenly glared, pushing away from him and went back to his swift walk down the sidewalk. Dean stuttered, running after the boy and turning in front of him. “Hey! I just saved your life! You're acting like I smacked your ass!”

 

“You might as well have done that, I don't need to be saved.” The blue-eyed boy mumbled. God, even his voice was angelic. The angelic boy stepped around him, causing Dean to follow like a lost puppy. “So what’s your name?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, Green-Eyes just won't stop, probably won't stop until he got an answer, but Cas didn’t have time for getting attached. He will admit, the male was _hot._ But he probably didn’t even swing that way. He looked at his watch anxiously, nine o’ five, the day is going by slowly. He thanked the orbit of the sun for that.

 

“What do you want?” Castiel asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

 

“Jus’ wanna get to know someone. I’m new here. A small town like this, everyone knows everyone, not very inviting to newcomers.” The taller boy smirked, his hands slid into his pockets. Something about him just screamed that he _knew_ how seductive he was, and Cas was desperately trying to ignore it.

 

“I’m not the person to befriend, don’t waste your time,” Cas said matter of factly.

 

“What if I _want_ to befriend you.” The stranger countered.

 

Castiel huffed. “Friends are just the humane means for the brain to not fall into depression or lose the ability to make choices.”

 

“You mean friends make people happy.” The green-eyed boy added smugly.

 

“Yes,” Cas said firmly.

 

Green-Eyes smirked at that. “What’s wrong with being happy?”

 

Castiel couldn’t help but sigh. “Nothing! Being happy is just a chemical reaction that releases endorphins and adrenaline in the brain and nervous system.”

 

“Ooo, calm down Bill Nye.” The boy teased.

 

“I’m not Bill Nye,” Cas grumbled. “Are you always this annoying?” He crossed the street with the stranger in tow.

 

“Yep, are you always this uptight?” Castiel snorted at that, causing the Green-Eyes to grin with pride. “I’m guessing you’re into science-y shit.”

 

“Yes, what about you?” Cas had a love for science for ten years now, ever since he was eight and his stepfather moved in. It’s more reliable, predictable. You don’t have to worry about being wrong because the Laws of Science are already laid out. Every once and a while, cars would drive past, their fumes probably polluting the air more than it already was. One day the ozone layer would melt away because of humanity’s mistakes, and they would all die at the mercy of unprotected ultraviolet rays. It’s as simple as that.

 

“I want to be a police officer, or in the FBI. You know. Jus’ wanna help people, keep em safe.” The boy explained, shrugging a bit.

 

“Cool,” Cas murmured, turning into another store.

 

“You know, I feel something here, don't know about you.” The taller boy teased, earning an incredulous look from Cas.

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.

 

“Well, I know it's soon, but I wanna take you out. That okay?”

 

Castiel glared. “No, it's not. I don't love anyone, never will.”

 

“Well, that's not a way to think about life, c'mon, gimme a chance?” Green-Eyes gave him the best puppy eyes he could. “Y-You like science, right? What if I told you. I could get you to fall in love with me by the end of the day.”

 

 _That_ got Castiel to stop. “Okay… I’m listening. Tell me, how on _earth_ could you possibly make someone fall in love with you in a day. We just met! Love is _metaphorical._ ” Cas snapped, crossing his arms childishly.

 

The stranger grinned, taking out his phone. “Not true, I’m gonna show you it’s science.” He started typing, pulling up a website. _Twenty Questions that are guaranteed to make her fall in love._ Okay, so the  _her part_ didn’t apply, but it worked. “I’ll make you fall in love with me, using twenty questions. Think of it as a scientific experiment.”

 

“You think you’re _so_ smart.” Cas grumbles.

 

“I think I’m adorable.” He countered, smiling dorkily when he got a scolding look. “Whoever wins gets bragging rights,” Green-Eyes added. Castiel smirked, standing up taller and letting his hands drop to his sides. He _loved_ bragging rights. “You’re on.”

 

Dean stuck out his hand. “Dean Winchester, you?”

 

“Castiel Novak.”

 

“Are you going on some type of shopping spree?” Green-Eyes asked, looking around the food store. Cas shrugged and started walking again, he turned the corner, stopping immediately. _Not now for the love of…_ , he thought to himself. He turned back around and bumped into Dean’s firm, surprisingly muscular chest.

 

“What's wrong?” Dean grunted, catching sight of a couple down the aisle. It was a fairly fit boy, pressing a girl up against the aisle shelf. They might as well had their tongues down each other's throats.

 

The boy with green eyes glanced over at Castiel, noticing his hesitance and uncomfortable jealousy. “Did y'all use to date?” He asked curiously.

 

Castiel nodded, his jaw clenching visibly. “He cheated on me.”

 

Dean looked back at the couple and turned to Cas, walking over to him and placing a guiding hand on his shoulder. “Don't look. You deserve better. Ya know, I’d never do that to you.” Dean offered, wanting to cheer Cas up.

 

Castiel laughed, making Dean grin in victory. “Yeah right, Mister ‘I'll seduce you with twenty questions because of _science_.’” The blue-eyed boy next to him teased.

 

Dean huffed and looked away, rolling his eyes. “Yeah well, you don't have to win all of your battles as well, sparky.” He said and led Cas away from the aisle. “What do you do for fun, besides you know... _study.”_ He drawled in a mocking tone, earning a playful look from Cas. “Doubt you could stand it.” Cas challenges cheekily. Dean raised an eyebrow and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, his shoulders shrugging slightly. “Try me.”

 

* * *

 

 

And that's how they ended up in the middle of the woods.

 

Dean groaned in complaint the whole way, childishly scuffing his boots and huffing dramatically. “Dude! I’m too old to climb a tree!” He whined as he watched Cas, who happened to be at least fifteen feet in the air. But Dean had to admit, the guy had a fan-fucking _-tastic_ ass. “How old are you then, Ken!” Cas called back with a playful look as he looked down. Dean quickly looked away from his bubble butt and up to his eyes. “Hey! I’m not a Ken Doll, okay! I’m twenty!”

 

“Yeah well, I’ve seen older do it, grow some balls and let’s go!” Cas’ voice echoed down from the tree. Dean sighed, immediately regretting his decision of challenging the fiery...angelic...sexy, _dammit._ He was getting beat by a twink! In _athletics._ “If you fall, a hint is gravity works in a parabola!” The blue-eyed boy's voice sounded out again. Dean growled and tossed his leather jacket off, grabbing onto the first branch and beginning to climb.

 

“And how old are _you,_ you cocky son of a bitch?”

 

Cas laughed and waited on the top branch, his feet swinging giggly. “Nineteen, and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked it.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and hauled himself up onto the branch, panting heavily. Hey, he wasn't in high school anymore, it wasn’t like he played football and basketball and track anymore. He ignored Cas’ smug look and sighed, taking out his phone. “Okay...first questions, are you ready?”

 

“Yep,” Cas said and stared at Dean’s phone curiously, peering at it and tilting his head. Dean huffed out a laugh, watching the expressions morph over Cas’ face before he opened the safari tab with the questions. “Okay! Question one. If you could have dinner with anyone in the world, or the world's history, who would it be and why?” Dean asked and looked up with a smile. Castiel hummed, sitting up and lacing his fingers together in his lap.

 

“Well…Neil Armstrong. I would ask about what it was like flying in space, and how the stars looked when they aligned. He is also very brave, kinda hot, smart. What I look for in a partner in crime.” Cas said with a smug look, his eyes tracing the freckles scattering Dean’s face.  “What about you, hotshot?”

 

Dean smiled and looked down, ducking his head a bit before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “My little brother, he means the world to me. We’ve gone through everything together.”

 

Cas grinned and raised an eyebrow, “I can dig a family man.” He said, earning a laugh from Dean. “So, _Castiel,_ can I call you Cas?” Cas opened his mouth to reply, but Dean cut him off. “Thanks, okay. So, Cas, now we gotta do something I like. Fair is fair.”

 

“Anything you like probably involves cars or getting drunk.” Castiel snarked grumpily, causing Dean to grin.

 

* * *

 

 

They were in a goddamn _strip bar._ Dean was laughing his face off at every weird face Cas made at the naked women and drunk men. “C'mon dude, get that stick out of your ass! Loosen up! I’ll keep you safe.” He teased and put their fake ID’s away in his pocket. Cas sighed and pulled his trenchcoat tighter around his torso, walking close to Dean’s side as they made their way to the male-stage. Cas watched the muscular guys grind on a pole, some thin and others as ripped as an ox. Okay, he had to admit, this was kinda funny.

 

Castiel sat down in a seat next to Dean, watching with a smile on his face. That was before Dean waved a muscular male-stripper over. “It’ll be okay, Cas, I know him, he’s just gonna make us laugh.” He assured. “Hey, I’m Benny.” The guy said and grabbed onto the back of Cas’ seat, grinding and rolling his hips in front of Cas’ face. Cas burst into laughter, watching the man’s abs flex. It was hot, really hot, and suddenly he some part of him wanted to watch Dean do this. He shoved that part back into the place of his mind he never touched, ignoring it as the guy lifted his legs and put them on his shoulders, pretending to grind against his ass with a wink. Cas’ breath hitched and he smiled, not even noticing the round pair of green eyes watching them.

 

Two minutes later Benny stopped and stood up, grinning and offering a hand. “Nice job, have a good time?” He asked smugly. Cas stared at Benny with round eyes and nodded, smiling back and shaking his hand. “Thank you, that was funny.”

 

Dean shook his head quickly, almost like he was in a trance before he swallowed thickly and handed Benny money. Benny handed it back. “No need, brotha. You know you don’t have to pay.” Benny teased and walked back up on stage and back behind the curtain. Cas looked over at Dean and burst into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach. Dean laughed along with him, causing Cas’ cheeks to flush red. “W-Well, now that that is over, where do you want to go now?” Dean sighed and took out his phone. “How about another question, or a few more?” Cas nodded and shifted in his chair until he was staring at Dean and crossed his legs, waiting patiently as he watched Dean get his phone out.  

 

“How would you chose to die, and what would you want people to do with your body?” Dean asked and looked up. Cas hummed and thought for a moment before deciding. “I would want to die when doing something heroic, or something to help someone. Like giving my heart or fighting for a cure for cancer. Then I would want my family or significant other to either launch my ashes into space or throw them in the sea.” He said with keen eyes, a small smile quirking on his lips. He’s thought about it a lot, and never really saw himself dying of old age. None of the truly smart people died of old age. Albert Einstein died of an abdominal aortic aneurysm. But it was also interesting because both Isaac Newton and Thomas Edison died at the age of 84. Maybe it was a number of science?

 

Dean smiled and nodded, looking down at his hands. “I would like to die protecting someone, or of old age. So I could watch my kids grow up. My mother died when I was four, and my father left. I wouldn't want the same for my children.” Dean explained grimly. Cas’ heart sank. He could see it in Deans eyes, the pain, the anger, and sadness, he hated seeing Dean like that. “I-I'm so sorry, here, next question, something less sad.” Castiel stuttered, not knowing what to do to cheer Dean up. He wasn't exactly good with other’s emotions, he knew if Dean went on a run the adrenaline would make him happy, maybe they needed to run?

 

“Yeah, gotcha. Where do you want to live when you’re older?” The green-eyed boy asked. “I want to live in the country or stay here. I kinda don't know where I’m so used to moving around.”

 

Castiel smiled and looked at his hands, bringing them up to rub at his eyes. “U-Uh, yeah, about that. I’m moving today, later today, but today.” He said with a sigh.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What? Where?”

 

When the words “South Russia” came from Cas’ mouth, Dean’s heart broke, he slouched and clenched his jaw. So he wouldn’t get to see Cas after this? Maybe it wasn't meant to be? “You can’t leave! We just met! And it’s fate, you need to stay. Please stay?” Dean begged with round eyes, taking Cas’ hands in his own.

 

Cas suddenly glared, yanking his hands back. “Fate? _Fate?_ That's the most egotistical thing anyone has ever said to me. There's no such thing as falling in love over _fate._ Maybe this was a mistake.” Cas snapped and stood up, storming out of the bar. Dean's eyes widened.

 

 _God, I’m such an idiot,_ Dean thought and quickly stood up, running after the fiery teen. “Cas! Wait!” He said quickly, grabbing Cas’ arm and pulling him back. Castiel whipped around and glared, his chest heaving in an angry breath. “Get _away_ from me. If you can’t accept reality, go back to your little fairy tale land with _art_ and _love_ and _fate._ Love is just a metaphor! Fate is a belief system! Art is a hobby!” Cas ranted and started walking again. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, running up in front of Cas and holding his hands out in an effort to calm him down. “Okay, I’m sorry, I’ve just never met someone that I liked so much in my entire life, okay? Could you give me a second chance? We still have questions left, the experiment isn't complete, so there isn’t a conclusion or whatever, right? That means I’m right, if you want to prove me wrong, let us finish the experiment, yeah?” Dean watched Cas raise an eyebrow, and he knew he struck a nerve. “Fine. You have until seven.” Cas stated matter of factly and stepped past Dean, walking with a purpose.”

 

Dean grinned and turned around, walking next to Cas happily. “Okay, how about the final step, eh? Then we can go hang out and you can tell me at the end that you don’t love me. If you don't, you can go with a _metaphorical_ trophy.” Cas nodded and Dean stopped along with him. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him aside into a coffee shop. They walked over to a table for two in the corner and sat down, both of them staring at each other for a moment before Dean snapped out of it and pulled out his phone. Dean sighed and unlocked his phone, reading the challenge aloud. “Stare into each other's eyes for four minutes, don't look away, blinking is fine, just stare at each other. It is said that this opens the soul to the other, and makes you vulnerable.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “If you stare at _anything_ long enough you’ll start to like it.” He grumbled stubbornly and settled forward on his elbows. Dean smirked and leaned forward on his own elbows, their faces a foot away from each other’s own. He winked and started a timer before they both started staring into the other’s eyes, their lips twitching in an attempt not to smile. After two minutes Cas sighed and kept staring, and Dean could practically _feel_ the weird looks they were getting. “Now this is awkward,” Cas complained. “Push through it,” Dean replied and smiled, his green eyes searching and memorizing every different shade of blue Cas’ eyes withheld.

 

After the four minutes were up, Cas and Dean couldn't stop staring, they were almost entranced by the colors of each other's eyes. Dean’s heart stopped when Cas quickly moved forward, pecking Dean on the cheek before he stood and started walking out the door. Dean smiled dazedly and ran after Cas, a dopey look on his face. “Mmm, I think I won, cause I think you just kissed me.” Dean teased, glancing at Cas’ adorable face. He noted the way Cas was trying to hide his smile. “I don't think so, that was my twin, Jimmy,” Cas stated matter of factly.

 

“You have a twin? Siamese twins?” Dean earned a smack on the arm for that, and he couldn't help but laugh at Cas’ glare. “What! No judgment.” He joked.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, sighing at the cockiness of Dean’s persona. Cas wasn’t usually so snarky and defensive, but when he didn't know someone that well he was. Also, he was about to move to _Russia,_ so there's that. “No, Dean. I don’t have a twin, and we don't jack each other off at the same time. Is there another question?” Dean nodded and pulled out his phone. “Favorite position.” He laughed out, causing Cas to shrug. “Depends, what kind of a position, a rose compass? I prefer north or northeast.” Castiel said and stopped, smiling at Dean. When Dean burst into even more laughter, Cas tilted his head. “No dude, a _sex-u-al_ position.” Dean drawled, sounding out the word _sexual_ through every syllable, just to emphasize it. Castiel’s eyes widened and he coughed, choking a bit. He didn't even know what his favorite sexual position would be! “U-Um, I-I um. You first.” Cas stuttered quickly, his cheeks bright red. Dean smirked and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “I dunno, probably the jackhammer.”

 

Cas tilted his head, his brow furrowing. What the fuck was the _jackhammer?_ Cas just shrugged and rolled his eyes, not questioning Dean. When he opened his mouth to answer, Dean cut him off. “I’m assuming you're a virgin, by your lack of understanding and face that's redder than the fire hydrant we’re standing next to.” Castiel squeaked and glanced to the side. _We’re actually standing next to a fire hydrant,_ he thought and groaned in annoyance. “Shut up, okay! I wasn't very popular in high school.” He whined out, looking down at his feet. “Probably anything w-where I was facing the person I would be fornicating with.” Dean rolled his eyes. _“Fornicating?_ You’re such a science nerd.”

 

Castiel scoffed and started walking again, listening to Deans footsteps as he ran to catch up. “Four questions down, right? Wanna go for five?” The green-eyed man asked, smiling over at Cas. No. Cas did _not_ have butterflies in his stomach. Nope. Cas smiled and nodded, looking both ways as they crossed the street. “Yes,” Castiel said, walking to the across the small intersection and turning to Dean.

 

“Okay, what’s your favorite dessert?” Dean asked while looking down at his phone. He looked up and wiggled his eyebrows, making Cas snort and glance away. “I don't know, ice cream?” He said shyly. Dean suddenly frowned, making Cas wonder what he did wrong.

 

“What? What is it?” Castiel asked warily.

 

Dean glared and crossed his arms. “Dude, pie is the best dessert, I don't know what the fuck what's wrong with you, but ice cream sucks.” He stated.

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. Dean was acting childish, petty almost, and Cas fell into the trap. “Oh yeah? Let me show you the ice cream parlor like you said, you're new. I'll show you around.” He hummed, setting off on his swift walk that had Dean tumbling over his feet.

 

“No! No fucking way.” Dean whined, jogging just to keep up with Cas. “Slow down, would you? This is ridiculous!” Dean really did need to lay off the pie, he was already out of breath and they hadn't even walked a block yet.

 

“Dean, stop acting like a baby and just come with me.” Castiel scolded, grabbing Dean’s arm to lead him. Dean stopped complaining almost immediately, the feeling of Cas’ hand sending warmth through his left bicep in a way that spread a dopey smile over his face. “You're the baby. A baby in a trenchcoat.” He cooed smugly.

 

Castiel turned around, getting up in Dean’s face. He may have been shorter, but the kid could glare the hell out of someone if he wanted to. They stared at each other until people started giving them weird looks. Dean practically memorized the colors of Cas’ stubborn eyes. Blue, like the deepest part of the ocean, or if he dove into a spring and let himself float to the floor. If he laid on his back at the bottom and opened his green eyes, _that_ was the color of Cas’ eyes. It was like the sun was shining through a sapphire blue water.

 

“-Dean? Are you even listening? We’re at the parlor.” Cas’ voice slowly came into focus through Dean’s hazy thoughts, bringing him smack dab into the present. He looked up at the tiny boutique store over Cas’ shoulder. The sight of pastel colors and cheery workers made him want to throw up.

 

“I’m gonna be sick.” Dean groaned dramatically.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, tugging Dean along into the store, this store had so many memories for him, his family used to go here every day before…

 

He looked over at the diner booth in the corner, his heart skipping a few beats.

 

* * *

 

_“Which flavor, bud?” Chuck asked with shining blue eyes._

 

_Castiel squinted at the bright colors and labels: Bubble-Gum, Rocky Road, Superman, Rainbow Sorbet, Birthday Cake, Honeysuckle. “I want Honey!” Castiel chirped. The lady behind the counter beamed at the toddler, grabbing a cup. “Coming right up, angel!” She said cheerily. The woman scooped a round ball of the ice cream that had Cas’ eyes widening in excitement. She stepped back and winked, tossing the ball into the air and doing a spin before she caught it in the child's sized cup._

 

_Chuck and Cas clapped and cheered, the blue-eyed boy’s tiny hands reaching for his ice cream. The worker gave Cas his ice cream and he ran to the booth, bouncing about on the cushiony seat. Chuck paid the worker, following his son fondly. “Daddy, when are you gonna be back from your trip?” Castiel asked curiously._

 

_“When I’m the first to travel the world by boat. You’ll see, buddy. I’ll make you proud.” Chuck promised with a loving look._

 

_“But Dad, I already am.”_

 

* * *

 

Dean watched Cas stare at the booth, the longing in the boy’s eyes, the heartbreak and distance, it made Dean straighten up. He decided to play along, just to please him. He clasped a hand on Cas’ shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. “Well? Gonna wow me with the awesomeness of ice cream?” He teased, guiding Cas over to the counter.

 

“Which flavor, bud?”

 

Cas looked up at Dean with an incredulous look, almost making Dean think he did something wrong. But Cas softened, smiling down at the flavors in a childish light that Dean never imagined he could see on the shorter boy. “One small Honeysuckle,” Cas told the man at the counter. The man nodded and scooped a large scoop of ice cream, setting it in the cup and handing it over to Cas. Castiel stared at it for a bit before he glanced up at Dean expectantly.

 

“Oh, uh, Rocky Road,” Dean said awkwardly, grabbing his cup moments later. Dean paid, despite Cas’ arguments against it. He walked over to a two-seater table and sat down, his eyes following Cas as he walked to his own seat across from Dean, plopping down in front of him. “Thanks for this, Dean, really,” Cas muttered, taking a spoonful of his honeysuckle ice cream and placing it in his mouth. Dean suddenly grinned and took a bite of his own ice cream, completely forgetting it wasn’t pie. “No problem.”

 

* * *

 

Dean and Cas walked on out of the store with big smiles, laughing happily.

 

“I’m not answering that!” Castiel yelped stubbornly.

 

“Oh come on! It’s question ten! Share with your partner the most embarrassing moment of your life!” Dean repeated enthusiastically, nudging Cas with his elbow. Castiel's shoulders scrunched up shyly to avoid Dean’s touch, a tiny giggle slipping past his lips. Dean grinned proudly. “Okay, well my most embarrassing moment was when I was two years ago, senior year..” He started with a serious look, wrapping his arm around Cas’ shoulder subtly.

 

“I was dating this girl named Lisa, and we got into an argument. I picked that exact moment to yell ‘I’m bisexual’ at her, and the whole school heard. I became the laughing stock.” Dean said, glancing at Cas to see his reaction. “It’s not that embarrassing, and I’m not embarrassed by it, it’s just what people did and said after.

 

Castiel's eyes scanned Dean’s face curiously, his lips pursing a bit. “Well, mine is actually similar. I thought it would be a good idea to go to prom with the quarterback, but he ditched me and made fun of me in front of the whole school. In not a fun way. I was nominated prom Queen instead of King, and then the kid announcing said: “and there's no king who wants to be around this fag”. Happy ending, I guess? I never ran so fast in my entire life.” Cas muttered sadly, his hands fumbling with the edges of his trenchcoat. Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. Even though he was one year younger, he’d obviously been through shit that he didn't deserve.

 

“Well, Cas, I’m here for you. Now, let's go to my favorite spot, huh?” Dean suggested, walking off down the street at a pace that Cas had to keep up with. The tables finally turned.

 

* * *

 

They walked up to a ledge and sat down, letting their feet hang down over the small hidden spring. Dean took a breath, his shoulders relaxing noticeably enough to make Cas glance over, smiling.

 

“You really like this place, huh?” Cas asked softly, his eyes roaming Deans form. Dean looked over with a grin on his face. “Yeah, Sammy and I used to come here all the time when we were little. We liked to push each other off of the cliff when the other wasn't paying attention. It’s not that far of a drop, like twenty-thirty feet.” Dean said and peeked his head over the ledge, grinning to himself.

 

 _Oh, this is going to be so fun,_ Dean thought.

 

Dean stood up, stretching his hands high over his head before he dropped his leather jacket, slowly stripping his shirt off to show off his chest. Castiel watched with round eyes, coughing subtly in an attempt to hide the whine in his throat. Cas stood up too, shyly shucking his trenchcoat off to get comfortable.

 

“Um, are you getting in?” Cas asked warily.

 

Dean smirked, running a hand through his hair. “Hell yeah! And you’re not?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, pulling his pants down and leaving his boxers on.

 

Castiel choked on his breath, turning away from the huge bulge in Dean’s underwear. _He isn’t even hard,_ Cas thought in shock. Dean stretched a bit before he glanced back at Cas. “Cas, you’re not going swimming?” He repeated.

 

Cas shook his head. “N-No...I don’t want to.” He murmured nervously.

 

“Oh come on! Please? Pretty please?” Dean coaxed.

 

“I don't want to.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because.”

 

“That’s not an answer.”

 

Cas took a breath. Water never worked out for his family, especially not his dad. He didn't want to end up the same way. Chasing a hopeless dream to get lost in the abyss of what some people called a beautiful part of nature. No. Water was evil.

 

Dean sighed dramatically, looking around to make sure no one was watching. “Three two one!” He yelled quickly, using his foot to push against Cas’ back, pushing him right off the cliff.

 

Cas froze.

 

“I can’t swim!” He screamed, plummeting down towards the spring, tucking up in a ball as he hit the water. The boy frantically moved his limbs, his heavy layers absorbing the water faster than he knew how to process, making him feel like he was in cement. He squirmed, sucked under and trying to swim uselessly to get above water.

 

Dean felt his heart stop.

 

 _No. Fuck fuck fuck no,_ he thought while watching the water to see where Cas was. Dean backed up before he ran towards the ledge, leaping and falling down, diving into the water below. He surfaces and shook the water from his face, treading in the spring. He saw Cas under the water and dived down, grabbing the thrashing boy and wrapping him up in his arms. Dean swam to the surface, relieved to hear Cas take in a huge breath. But then the blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him and burying his face in his neck. Dean felt like an asshole.

 

“Hey...it’s okay. It’s okay, I got you. Breathe.” He murmured, stroking Cas’ hair.

 

Cas was shivering like a goddamn chihuahua, making Dean feel even more guilty that he already did. Moments later, Dean was swimming to the side of the spring, sitting on a ledge a foot or two under the water. He pulled Cas into his lap, rocking him from side to side.

 

Castiel sobbed, wrapping his arms tighter around Dean’s neck like it was keeping him from drowning. “I-I can’t swim. I-I’m sorry.” He choked out, hiccuping on watery tears. Dean shushed Cas softly, playing with his wet hair. “Cas, I should be sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I can teach you to swim if you’d like.” He suggested. Cas pulled back, staring at Dean with his round blue eyes. The spring was almost, _almost,_ as gorgeous as Cas’ eyes. But nothing could compare.

 

“O-Okay,” Castiel whispered, wiping his eyes.

 

Dean smiled, giving Cas a once over. “Okay then, lose the pants and the shirts. I promise I won’t judge.”

 

Castiel nodded shyly, turning a pinkish color before slowly taking off each layer one by one. He took his pants off last, setting them on the side of the spring and looking everywhere but Dean’s eyes. “What now?”

 

Dean smirked, raising his hand, cupping Cas’ face, and stroking his sharp cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re perfect. Don't be shy. I’m going to swim out, and I’ll guide you with me.” He noticed Cas’ hesitance and sighed.

 

“I’ll be here the whole time, okay?”

 

Cas nodded, watching Dean float back into the teal water. “Ready?” He asked softly. Cas nodded once more, taking a shaky breath. Dean was here, he’d be fine. The blue-eyed boy pushed away from the ledge, sliding right into Dean’s arms. His breath hitched.

 

“Easy… Take it slow. Kick your feet.” Dean instructed with fond eyes.

 

Cas looked down between them and started swaying his feet in Dean’s movements, a smile growing on his face. “I’m doing it!” He said quietly. Dean chuckled, lightening his hold on Cas enough to make sure he was doing most of the work. Eventually, Dean let go. Cas dipped a bit, causing him to squeak. But then he was treading water right next to Dean, happy as could be.

 

Dean swam back a bit, getting a glare from Cas. “Well? You gonna swim out to me?” He asked playfully. Castiel suddenly gained a determined look, using his arms to help him. He started swimming slowly, making his way over to Dean and giving a victorious sound. Dean laughed, splashing Cas lightly. His mistake, Cas was pretty competitive. It broke out into a full-on splash fight, the two of them dodging this way and that, laughing their faces off for the world to hear. They swam in circles, floated on their backs, sang songs off key and chatted nonsensically for what felt like days.

 

They slowed down, ending up back on the ledge, Dean holding Cas in his arms. Cas tucked his head under Dean’s chin.

 

“Think I’m winning?” Dean said after a while of silence.

 

“No, love is just a myth. It’s science.” Cas denied softly.

 

“Can I ask a question?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“One of them was three things we had in common,” Dean whispered, the sun cascading through the trees. They’d been here for a while, they should probably head back soon anyways; it had to be five.

 

“Well, let's start with hobbies,” Cas suggested.

 

“I like cars, repairing them, specifically,” Dean said. “But I love hunting and saving people, too.” Cas smiled, hiding it in Dean’s neck. Dean let his head fall back against the rock, staring up at the orange sky. “I don't have those hobbies. I like reading and gardening.” Cas traced Dean’s forearms curiously, feeling every vein, the tensing of muscle beneath the pad of his finger.

 

“Favorite color?”

 

“Blue.” Cas laughed, putting his hand back in his lap.

 

“Ha! I like blue too, at least now anyway.” Dean stated matter of factly, his thumbs rubbing little circles into Cas’ back. It’s funny, how he already fell so in love with someone he met seven hours ago. Cas was just so...amazing. He was beautiful, stubborn, smart, funny, and god...those blue eyes. That dumb trench coat and weird name. Everything about him was drawing Dean closer in ways he never felt before.

 

“Favorite non-dessert?” Cas asked.

 

There was a moment of silence. “Hamburgers.” They both said in unison, bursting into laughter. Cas sat back on Dean’s lap, staring the boy in the eyes with a look of wonder. “Well, we both have a family.” He said slowly.

 

“Oh, well. Mine’s fucked up.” Dean shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Cas slowly began to smile, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck. “Mine is too.”

 

“How so? If I can ask.” Dean frowned, his hands resting at the dip in Cas’ back.

 

Castiel looked away for a moment, swallowing thickly. He never thought he would have someone to talk to about this, and now that he did. He wanted to spill everything on his mind.

 

“My dad died when I was young, shipwreck.” Cas started. Dean suddenly realized why Cas didn't like the water. _That must’ve traumatized him when he was younger, made him think that water was bad luck,_  Dean thought sadly, listening with an intent look. “And then my stepfather took over, I guess. My family was torn apart, everyone was a bit bitter. Zachariah is still controlling, and an asshole hits my mom a bit.” Cas muttered. Dean leaned their foreheads together. “Cas, I’m sorry. I’m here for you, now. You’re like my best friend.” Dean assured, earning a small smile that spoke thousands of words, watching it crack across Cas’ plump lips.

 

“Thank you, Dean. And I, you. What about you?” Cas asked.

 

“Ah, mom died in a fire when I was young, father became a deadbeat, abusive alcoholic, and I have a twenty dollar a week paycheck for me and my little brother,” Dean said quickly like he wanted to get it over with quickly and didn’t want to linger. Cas looked like his heart broke. “Dean...I’m so sorry, your little brother sounds just as brave as you,” Cas whispered earnestly.

 

Dean stopped.

 

Everyone always said sorry over and over, but no one ever said _that._ Dean liked it. He liked that someone wasn’t pitying him, but assuring him, complimenting him and his little brother on their struggles. “You’d love him.” Dean prided with a look that only an older brother could have. Cas smiled, running his hands over Dean’s muscular shoulders and down to the muscles of his upper arms. “I’d like to meet him someday.”

 

Dean thought for a moment before he tipped Cas’ chin up with his forefinger.

 

“How about now?”

 

* * *

 

Castiel and Dean laughed as they ran through the forest, hiding behind trees and pretending to shoot each other. “Got you!” Dean called happily, watching Cas whine in complaint. “No fair!” Cas yelled back, jogging back to the path to meet Dean in the middle.

 

They walked together, Cas skipping a bit and Dean running to catch up. When Dean and Cas got to a road, Dean pointed across from it. “That’s my Uncle Bobby’s car garage, he fixes stuff up. But we stay there now cause my dad’s an asshole.” He said, walking across the street.

 

Castiel got an eyeful of broken down cars, sand mixed with gravel, spare parts, and abandoned tires. He followed behind Dean’s quick trail and looked up, a smile spreading over his face. He's always wanted a house like this.

 

“This is Bobby’s house, he took us in whenever my father skipped out. But that’s okay, cause Bobby took way better care of us then Dad.” Dean explained, bounding up the front porch steps.

  
  
He straightened his jacket, turning to Cas and giving him a once over. “Nah. You’re perfect.” He said before knocking on the door. Cas laughed, hiding behind Dean a bit when the door swung open, revealing a man in a wheelchair.

  
  
“Hey, Bobby! Is Sammy here?” Dean asked.

  
  
“Of course he is, ya idjit. Studyin’ away.” Bobby chuckled, noticing the lean body hiding behind Dean's broader frame. “Who’s the kid?”

  
  
Cas peaked his head out at that. “Hey! I’m a year younger than him!” He whined. Dean laughed, wrapping his arm around Cas’ shoulder to pull him into view.

  
  
“Bobby, this is Cas. Cas, this is Bobby.” Dean introduced.

 

Castiel leaned back into Dean's arm with a shy look, giving a small wave towards the man. He looked old and weary, almost like he aged earlier because of stress.

 

Dean sighed and clapped his hands together. “Well then! Let's eat some grub!” He declared, walking past Bobby and into the kitchen curiously.

 

Bobby sighed and smiled, rolling his wheelchair back. “Come on in, Dean doesn't have the common courtesy like the rest of us to invite you inside.” He joked. Cas laughed and nodded, stepping past the doorway into the small house.

 

The house looked old, or antique. The wallpaper was falling off in some places, and the walls were faded reds and greens. Cas looked to the right and saw what looked to be a study, and connected to that was the kitchen. To his left were a room with a couch and a coffee table with books and papers spread across it, not counting the bookshelves that were filled to the brim with dusty, thick books.

 

The blue-eyed boy noticed a lanky kid with shaggy hair falling around his head, his tongue sticking out as his pencil worked quickly across the paper. Cas watched him curiously, letting out an embarrassing yelp when Dean appeared behind him. “That's my brother Sammy, he's a nerd.” He explained with a grin.

 

“I’m not! And it's Sam!” The boy snapped grumpily, standing up and fixing his mess of papers. He walked over and held out his hand, smiling with a light in his eyes. “Hey, I’m Sam, nice to meet you.” He chirped.

 

Cas’ heart warmed at how friendly the boy seemed to be, taking his hand and shaking it. “Nice to meet you too, I’m Cas. I just met Dean recently.” He introduced himself, dropping his hand.

 

Sam smirked and nodded, making a kissy face at Dean. Dean growled and lunged for him. “Shut it!” Dean yelped. Sam burst out laughing, running around the coffee table with Dean close on his heels. “Get back here, squirt!” They tumbled past Bobby into the kitchen as Dean grappled Sam into a headlock, giving him a playful noogie.

 

Bobby snorted and rolled his eyes. “C’mon ya idjits! Dinner’s ready.” He said, wheeling over with a bowl of mac and cheese. Sam wriggled from Deans grasp and plopped into a chair, leaving the one next to Dean’s spot open for Cas.

 

Cas watched the whole scene with a curious look. He wasn't used to seeing families act so… happy. His own family were like robots, or Gabriel and Lucifer weren't, they were mischievous and picked prank wars with each other. So watching them all get along and laugh together made Cas want a family of his own, just like them. He walked over and sat down, giving a smile to Dean as the green-eyed boy spooned a huge amount of mac and cheese on his plate.

 

Ten minutes later, Sam was outing Dean so much he was turning bright red. “And one time, on Dean's first date, he tripped and knocked her into a fucking cheese fondue fountain!” Sam squeaked, bursting into laughter and doubling back. Castiel laughed, giving Dean an apologetic laugh.

 

Bobby only chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Okay, boy, calm down. You're embarrassing Dean in front of his friend.” Bobby teased.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, sitting back against the seat and slumping down in exasperation. “Bobbyyy!” He whined. Cas couldn't help but laugh at how childish Dean was acting, sitting forward. “Well, when I was nine, this guy winked at me, and my older brother said that it meant he had a crush on me. Then he said crushes meant you kissed each other. He _deliberately_ tricked me into kissing the poor guy. I’ve never seen anyone run so fast in my entire life.”

 

Sam stared with wide eyes, a slow grin splitting over his face. “That...is...so cold-hearted! Older brothers suck!” Sam yelped, laughing happily. Cas smiled, nodding in agreement.

 

“Yes,” he said, glancing over at Dean. “No offense or anything, I’m sure you’re a great person.” He teased. Dean pouted and stood up, grabbing Cas’ arm.

 

“We will be leaving now before you infest my new friend with you’re plague-like mischief,” Dean stated stubbornly, glaring over at Bobby. “You too, you betrayed me, all of you.” Dean started marching towards the door, pulling Cas along.

 

Cas laughed, waving at the other two sitting at the table. “Bye! Thank you for dinner! You are very kind!” Cas called as he was dragged out the door.

 

* * *

 

The two boys wandered down a path, their shoulders nudging against each other playfully. Dean watched Cas out of the corner of his eye, his heart swelling. He was _beautiful._ Dean couldn’t help it.

 

He led Cas into a clearing, following him to a little patch of grass where flowers and wheat weren’t growing past their knees. Cas laid down, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses up and staring at the night sky above them. Dean laid down next to him, folding his hands behind his head. He let out a long breath, glancing over to look at Cas. The boy was staring at the sky, the stars reflecting in his eyes and his glasses.

 

“Did you know that some of the stars could be planets that are too far away. There could be a whole other world and we don’t even know it.” Cas said softly, pointing at the stars. “That’s the Orion’s Belt...and the Big Dipper.”

 

Dean grinned, staring at Cas with gentle eyes. “Uh huh. They’re gorgeous.” He said, not even looking to the trillions of white specks in the sky.

 

Castiel looked over and blushed, chewing on his lower lip. “Do you want to ask the questions?”

 

Dean realized they were both looking at each other for longer than normal, so he cleared his throat and nodded, pulling out his phone. “U-Uh. When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?” He asked and looked back to Cas.

 

“Well, I don’t sing. I don’t remember the last time I sang.” Cas mumbled with a shrug, making Deans jaw drop. “What?”

 

“You don’t sing?” Dean yelped.

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head, looking back at the stars. “No, I don’t do much artsy stuff anymore.” He said.

 

Dean rolled over and grinned before belting lyrics to _Simple Man._

 

“Mama told me! When I was younggg!” He hollered in an awful voice. Cas sat up quickly and glared.

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

Dean only smirked and rolled back to his back, flopping his limbs out. “Come sit beside me! My only sonnn!”

 

Cas groaned and covered his ears, smiling his face off. “And listen closely! To what I sayyy! If you do this...it’ll help you, some sunny dayyy!” Dean screamed.

 

Castiel reached over and swatted him harder enough to get an “oof” out of him, crossing his arms. “Stop it!” He whined, pouting like a child.

 

Dean laughed and sat up, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulder. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” He murmured teasingly, pulling Cas down and wrestling him to the floor, pinning the yelping boy with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

Castiel sighed as Dean drove him home, stroking a thumb over the sleeves of his trenchcoat. “You know...this was fun. Really. Thank you.” He said quietly, looking up to watch Dean’s eyes survey the road. “Yeah. It was, I have laughed that much since I was in high school.” Dean said with a grin, glancing at Cas for a second before watching the road again.

 

Dean pulled up in front of Cas’ house, and Cas slowly stepped out, watching the van in the driveway. His family was standing there, shoving their backpacks and bags in the trunk, since they were having movers ship the rest out in a week. Castiel suddenly didn't want to leave. He turned around and could tell Dean was confused by the scene, watching them with a furrowed brow before his eyes widened a bit. “You’re leaving…” He said in remembrance, heartbreak spreading over his face.

 

Dean quickly looked at Cas and walked around the car, grabbing his hands in his own. “Cas, you can’t leave. Please don't leave.” He begged.

 

Castiel couldn't bring himself to look Dean in the eye, glancing down at his feet. “Dean...I have to, we already talked about this.” He muttered sadly, trying to pulling his hands from Deans grip. Cas tensed when Dean held on tight, his knuckles practically turning white.

 

“Cas! What about _us!”_ Dean asked with a hurt expression. The word _us_ made anger flare up inside Cas once more. “What do you mean? There's nothing to talk about!” Cas snapped.

 

Deans eyes turned cold, his lip curling up a bit. “Cas. Stop pretending, you know what I’m talking about. You were happy too. Cant you see that we’re meant to be together and shit? I know you don't like me sayin’ soulmates, but cmon!” Dean rambled nervously.

 

Cas yanked his hands away and took a step back, ignoring the way his family looked over in concern, their eyes flitting between the two. “You don't know anything about soulmates! We? We are just gonna fall apart, long distance never works, and you're just an asshole!” Castiel growled bitterly.

 

 _“I’m_ an asshole?! Me! Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Dean yelled and stepped forward, poking Cas’ chest. “You’re just a low life hermit with daddy issues!”

 

Dean knew he fucked up as soon as the words left his mouth, his angry look falling into regret. The way Cas’ face morphed from denial to shock confirmed his thoughts. He basically just ruined his chance at even dating Cas.

 

“Cas… wait. I’m sorry…” Dean started.

 

“No, Dean. I’m sorry. But I won't stay, not when I obviously have nothing to stay for.” Cas said nervously, backing up when Dean reached out for him.

 

Castiel didn't give Dean anymore of his time. He turned away and got in his parent's car, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't look at Dean. He couldn't. Not when he knew he let him down. Cas jerkily wiped away the drops of tears forming in a puddle around his chin, his breathing ragged. His family all remained quiet, giving each other looks of concern.

 

Samandriel scooted closer to Cas on his knees, sitting back with a head tilt. “Whats wrong?” He asked in a small voice, leaning up and patting Cas’ head.

 

Cas let out a gross, watery laugh, tears welling up in his throat. “N-Nothing. I-I...I just finally made a friend that cares.” He murmured quietly.

 

\---

 

Naomi looked in the rearview mirror, her heart leaping in her chest at the thought of her son finally making a real. Ever since Chuck died on his adventure, Cas cut everyone off, not letting anyone into his feelings, only relying on science and facts to guide him through the world. It was horrible to watch her son grow up so lonely and broken, like a fallen angel without his wings. That kid, Dean was his name, he must’ve been really special if he brought Cas out of his shell.

 

When they pulled up to the airport, Naomi watched Cas fling the door open and march around back, carelessly grabbing his backpack. He wouldn't even look anyone in the eye, his glasses obscuring the beautiful blue eyes that she knew he got from his father. Naomi sighed, glumly grabbing her own large purse.

 

Zachariah stepped out of the car and cheekily adjusted his suit, grinning like a cat that ate the canary. “Alright! Off to Russia! We will be staying in a penthouse that belongs to the Sandover company, so if any of you little twats break something, I’m taking the money from your college fund.”

 

Zachariah tossed his back to Cas, who caught it with an “umpf”, stumbling back a bit at the weight. Naomi glared as the businessman she called a husband strutted into the airport, she took Samandriels hand and followed behind, guiding her children like they were her little ducklings.

 

The Novaks barely made it through security, it was like hell erupted. Lucifer was stopped at the body scanner trying to sneak a box of fireworks, the outline of his figure had his crotch highlighted with a bright red box, indicating where he hid them. Gabriel’s bag got pulled to the side because he had a rat skull he found, along with a bottle of sugar water.

 

“What? Sugar is a necessity!” He bargained as the security officer threw the bottle away. “Hey! C’mon man!” Gabriel yelped as he was led out of the way by Naomi.

 

Cas had to get a pat-down because of his endless layers of clothing and suspicious trench coat, but they found nothing dangerous on him, so they ushered him along. Michael snorted and rolled his eyes, passing through the metal detector with ease, joining his family.

 

“Amateurs.” He muttered in annoyance.

 

Naomi sighed, counting the heads of her children to make sure they were all there before she walked with them to the gate, Zachariah leading the way. They sat down in available seats in the waiting area, but Naomi couldn't help but watch her son. He was reading his Book of Science, his nose scrunched a little so he could fight back tears. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Castiel… Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly.

 

Cas let out a tiny noise to decline, shaking his head glumly. Naomi carefully took the book from his lap, using her forefinger to tilt his head up. She was met with shiny blue eyes and a quivering lip, making her heartbreak. “Honey… I know you cared about him. And I wish we could stay. I really do, but you know Zachariah, I’ve been trying to get a divorce for years, but he's just waiting for me to… um, pass, so he can get your father’s will.” She explained, but Cas already new, giving a sad nod.

 

“Do you like him?” Naomi asked in a whisper, only getting a tiny shake of the head. “Sweetie… It's okay to love someone, I loved your father so much-” She started, cut off by Cas.

 

“AND HE’S DEAD!” Cas screamed, his chest heaving as the tears fell over onto his sharp cheekbones. Naomi was dead quiet, staring at Castiel in shock. Everyone around in the nearest terminals and even their own were quiet from the outburst, all eyes on them. “Dad’s dead! He’s dead, mom!” Cas sobbed, burying his face into Naomi’s shoulder. Naomi wrapped her arms around Cas’ slim shoulders, rocking him gently as their family stared at them, looks of remorse on their faces.

 

“I know, my little angel. But he lives in our hearts, and you know your father would’ve wanted you to be happy.” Naomi murmured, leaning into her son's ear. “You were his favorite.” She whispered fondly. Castiel only cried harder, curling closer to his mom then he’d been in years. Naomi rubbed gentle circles into her son’s back, letting him get every pent up emotion out. She pulled back to look at him, cupping his cheek.

 

“Do you like him?” She asked again, her voice coaxing and soft. Cas’ lip quivered. “N-No. No. I don’t like anyone.” He denied shakily.

 

Naomi slowly let go and nodded, deciding not to push it further. The family sat in silence, making Naomi’s heart ache even more. This is what Chucks death did to her wonderful children, they all went haywire.

 

* * *

 

Deans feet pounded against the floor as he ran to the security line, his heart beating out of his chest. He just bought probably the most expensive ticket of his life, but it would be worth it. He bounced up and down the whole wait, begging people if he could get through to catch his plane. Some moved and others didn’t, and as soon as he got to the podium, he practically tossed his ticket to the man's hands.

 

“In a hurry?” The man chuckled.

 

Dean could only pant out a “you have no idea,” before he got his ticket back and took off sprinting through the airport, glancing down at his flapping ticket every few seconds.

 

 _Gate 34A,_ Dean thought as he stopped to look up at the signs. He saw a _Gates 1-40A_ and immediately started running again, his heart pounding in his chest. Dean flung out apologies to every old woman, toddler, or baby stroller he almost tripped over in his haste. And then he saw it. _Gate 34A._ He ran as fast as his long, bow legs could carry him, zipping past gates like a car past trees.

 

Dean skidded to a stop in front of the desk, his face flushed red in exertion. “Is this the flight to Russia?” He asked breathlessly.

 

The woman standing behind the desk nodded, her brow furrowing. Dean didn’t even hesitate, snatching the walkie-talkie from behind the desk and whipping around, despite the yelped protests from the workers.

 

“Castiel Novak?” Dean blurted through the terminal speakers.

 

\---

 

Castiel's heart stopped as he heard his name, turning around. And there he was, his biggest mistake, and the greatest thing to ever happen to him. “Dean…” Cas breathed out, standing up and watching him with awe.

 

Dean dropped the walkie-talkie, walking over with those stupid bow legs, and those stupid freckles. Cas’ breath hitched, watching him while he stopped a foot in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas… I’m so sorry. I was an asshole, it was a dick move.” Dean apologized, shame written all over his face. “But I never asked you the last question,” Dean said, obviously exhausted from whatever he did to get over to the gate.

 

“Cas, did you fall in love by the end of the day?”

 

Castiel’s breath hitched once more, his nose and cheeks tinting a light pink. Dean smirked, shifting nervously before he looked away. “C-Cause I did.” He muttered awkwardly.

 

Castiel sucked in as much air as he could, his stomach doing a flip. A few moments later, Deans smile fell, his shoulders dropping a bit.

 

“O-Oh. Okay. Um. I guess you win.” He rambled, his face dark red with shame. The boy began to back up, almost tripping over Naomi’s bag. “W-Wait!” Cas yelped, startling Dean from his embarrassment. Castiel surged forward, pulling Dean into a deep kiss, his hands buried in Deans spiky hair. The cheers and laughs drowned in the swirl of his own heart beat, thumping in his ears, blood rushing, stomach fluttering. Dean's lips molded against his own, moving in tandem until Cas’ brain whited out, strong hands settling on his hips and pulling him flush against the large body in front of him.

 

Castiel’s lips popped from Dean’s, staring up at him with round, doe like eyes. “Yes. I did.” He whispered, watching Deans usually suave composure melt into a love filled one.

 

Cas looked over at his mom, swallowing thickly. “Mom, I can’t leave.” He said desperately, only getting a knowing look in return.

 

“I know. In fact, I think we won’t.” She said, smiling and standing up. “Cmon, boys. We’re going home.” She stated, earning a surprising cheer from her three oldest. Cas beamed and looked up at Dean, stroking the short hairs at the nape of Deans neck, that is until his heart stopped.

 

“No. We’re going to Russia, and I’m getting my goddamn raise!” Zachariah snapped, his voice commanding and dangerous.

 

Cas flinched and looked down, holding onto Dean like he’d lose him if he let go. Dean clenched his jaw, pulling Cas closer and wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Naomi growled, grabbing her wedding ring and pulling it from her finger. She tossed it at Zachariah’s chest, glaring with all the hatred she could muster. “The divorce will be completed by the end of the month, have fun in Russia.” She snapped, picking Samandriel up and grabbing her bags.

 

Zachariah’s face turned as red as a tomato, he looked like he was about to implode with anger. Naomi led her children back to the airport exit, passing the baggage claim and marching right back out to call a taxi. Cas followed behind with Dean, their hands tightly clasped together.

 

“I love you.” Dean murmured, burying his face into Cas’ messy hair. Castiel’s smile cracked across his face, his finger raising to push up his glasses. “I love you too.” Cas whispered back, leaning into Dean’s loving hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess the smut? Tell me how I did cause I'm still trying to figure out how to write decent smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.

Castiel and Dean walked into the house behind the Novaks, quietly clicking the door shut. Cas glanced over at Dean and took his hand, walking to his mom. Naomi was unpacking her purse, placing things back on her nightstand and smiling to herself. She looked up when she noticed her son, looking between the two boys. 

 

“Yes, Castiel?” She asked.

 

Cas inhaled shakily, stepping closer to Dean's side. Dean wrapped a comforting arm around Cas, giving him a small squeeze of assurance. Cas nodded, turning back towards his mom. “Mom, I would like to spend the night with Dean, if you know what I mean. I believe I am ready, and of age.” He stated proudly, standing up a bit straighter. “I hope you can respect my decision, and I will be back tomorrow.”

 

Naomi’s smile faltered, a sad look spreading over her face. She slowly walked towards Castiel, giving Dean a warning look before she cupped her son’s face.

 

“...My little angel is all grown up…” She murmured sadly, stroking his sharp cheekbones. Cas smiled softly, nodding. 

 

“Yes, mom. And I can only thank you. But I wish to start making a life worthwhile for myself…one that isn't so lonely and fact-based... I believe it can start with Dean.”

 

Cas looked up at Dean, rolling his eyes at the playful smirk Dean shot right back. Cas stepped away from Dean for a moment, enveloping Naomi in a strong hug. Naomi buried her face in Cas’ shoulder, stroking the back of his head. “If he hurts you, I’ll let Gabriel kill him.” She murmured seriously.

 

Castiel burst out laughing, ignoring the undignified noise Dean strangled out. “Thanks, mom.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Naomi turned to Dean and glared, pointing up at him. “You! If you hurt my son, whether in the future or with...what you're about to do. I’ll skin you alive.” She threatened. 

 

Dean chuckled and nodded, giving her a grin. “Don't worry. I can guarantee I won't hurt Cas in either way. I’ll keep him safe.” He swore, holding his hand up in pledge.

 

Naomi smirked and nodded, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean grunted, watching Cas in confusion. Cas nodded coaxingly, smiling when Dean hugged his mom back. “You better be my future son-in-law. Now go finally get my son acting like a normal teenager. But use a condom!” She said firmly.

 

Cas turned bright red and whined, grabbing Dean’s hand. “Okay! Bye!” Cas rambled, running out the door and giggling in excitement. Dean laughed and stumbled after him, jogging to the car.

 

* * *

 

Dean pulled up in front of his small apartment. He lived at Bobby’s on the weekends, but during the weekdays, Sam had to go to school, so Dean lived with him in  _ 24 B. _ The two bounded up to the apartment, tripping over their feet to get into Dean’s room. 

 

As soon as the door closed, Dean pushed Cas up against the wall, holding him by his hips. Dean grinned, letting their lips brush lightly together. “May I kiss you?” He asked. Their breaths mingled together, Cas staring up at Dean lovingly. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Dean surged forward, catching Cas’ lower lip between his own. Cas slid his arms around Dean next with a mewl, kissing him back slowly. It started off as a languid kiss, one shared between two lovers, trying to draw out their first time together. But it quickly turned into a passionate game of tonsil hockey. Dean licked as far into Cas’ mouth as he could, tracing every corner and every ridge, relishing the purrs bubbling up in Cas’ throat. Cas pulled back, panting for breath. 

 

“Bed,” Dean mumbled, reaching down to grab the back of Cas’ knees. Castiel got the hint, jumping up and letting Dean hitch him farther up door. Castiel gasped, giggling slightly when Dean helped him wrap his legs around his strong waist.

 

Dean chuckled, hefting Cas away from the door and walking blindly towards his bed. Dean dropped Cas onto the bed, standing only to strip his clothes off. He kept his boxers on, crawling back up to settle between Cas’ legs. Cas bit his lip, running his hands up Deans arms and back, tracing every dip and ridge of muscle.    
  


“You're hot,” Cas murmured. Dean smirked, slowly hitching Cas’ trenchcoat off with his dress coat, his hands unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

“You are too, you know.” He whispered, leaning down and catching Cas’ lips with his own. Castiel lifted himself up so Dean could slide his shirt off, his hands floating up Dean's back to his hair. He gripped onto the short spikes, smiling into the kiss when Dean fumbled with the button of his pants.

 

Cas rolled them over, giving Dean one last chaste kiss before he stood up, shucking his shoes off and dropping his pants. Castiel hooked his thumbs in his boxers, looking down at his feet nervously. He heard a rustle of clothes and glanced up, choking on his breath.

 

Dean was lying there with his boxers on the floor, his cock jutting proudly from between his legs. 

 

_ And it was something to be proud of. _

 

Dean’s cock had to be close to nine inches, and it wasn't  _ thick, _ but it definitely wasn’t small. They were only kids, after all. It looked like it belonged on a Greek god more than a mortal. The veins running up to the tip, the mushroom head, it made Cas’ mouth water. 

 

Dean’s cock twitched in interest at Cas’ staring, and Dean couldn’t help but smirk. “See something you like?” He teased. Castiel nodded dumbly, slowly pulling his own boxers down. He wasn’t as impressive as Dean, but he wasn’t bad either. Cas walked forward, and Dean sat up. They met in the middle with a deep kiss. 

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist pulling his hips into his chest. Castiel was bent over, his hands running through Dean’s hair constantly, like he was grooming the spikes. Dean flipped them over and stared down at Cas, grinning smugly. 

 

Cas’ breath caught in his throat as Dean began kissing his way down his chest, stopping to lick at Cas’ nipples. Castiel whined, his hips bucking slightly, but Dean kept trailing along, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his smooth stomach. Cas was practically  _ hairless. _ And Dean never felt more turned on in his life. He sucked a hickey into Cas’ sharp hip bones, chuckling when Cas let out a beautiful gasp.

 

Although Dean appreciated the soft noises of pleasure, he wanted to make the angelic boy  _ sing. _

 

Dean didn't give Cas any warning before he dove between his legs, flipping them up to Cas’ chest and spreading them wide, pinning his knees to the bed.

 

Castiel squeaked, looking down quickly and trying to sit up. “Dean? What’re you-” He started, cutting himself off with a high pitched moan. Cas snapped back to the bed, panting and squirming about. A tongue flattened over his hole, swiping once more and drawing a shaky breath from his throat.

 

Dean smirked at the noises Cas was rewarding him with, lapping firmly and coaxing the first ring open. Dean pointed his tongue, pushing it past the second ring and burying it deep. 

 

The sound Cas let out was  _ beautiful. _

 

Castiel letting out a squealing moan, arching up off the bed and clutching onto Dean’s head. His milky thighs quivered around Dean’s face, clamping down so hard that Dean was dislodged from his place in front of Cas’ ass.

 

Dean growled and pried Cas’ thighs open, pinning them out wider than before, sliding them up by Cas’ head so his hips were lifted. Cas’ ass was up in the air like an offering, and boy did Dean take it. He buried his face between his cheeks, swirling his tongue around Cas’ hole and diving it right back into that tight heat. Castiel moaned desperately, one hand fisting in Dean’s hair, and the other gripping onto the sheets.

 

Dean groaned, wrapping his lips around the pucker and suckling, his tongue fucking in and out, curling around languidly. Cas keened, choking up on a mewl of pleasure. Dean finally pulled back, patting Cas’ thigh with spit slick lips. “Roll over. Hands and knees.” He instructed.

 

Castiel nodded eagerly and crawled onto his hands and knees, his whole body shaking from the adrenaline rolling through him. Dean moaned hungrily, splaying his hands out over Cas’ round ass. The twin globes all wrapped up with the back dimples above them. He leaned down and nipped at each one, giving them a swat, and was rewarded with a gasp.

 

Dean scrambled for his nightstand, quickly pulling out his lube and moving back behind Cas. He slicked up three fingers, waiting a moment for the lube to warm up a bit before he pressed a finger to Cas’ rim, slowly coaxing the first ring open. Castiel tensed, looking over his shoulder to watch. What he saw made his heart swell up.

 

Dean was watching his ministrations with so much love and care, hints of lust and happiness in between. Cas bit his lip, rocking back so the rest of Dean's finger slipped into his hole, getting Dean's attention. Cas whined, and Dean hummed assuringly, pressing a kiss to Cas’ right cheek. 

 

Dean worked his other two fingers in slowly, adding more lube every once and a while to make sure Cas wouldn’t feel any pain. He scissored his fingers one last time, smiling at the little pleased noise Cas let out. Dean slipped his fingers from Cas’ hole.

 

Castiel whimpered at the loss, looking over his shoulder in a complaint, almost like he thought Dean was leaving him. Dean stood up and ran a hand up Cas’ back, groaning deep in his chest when Cas let himself be pushed down, chest pressed into the mattress. His ass was only more gorgeous, his lower back dipping down sensually.

 

“Turn over, sweetheart.” Dean murmured into Cas’ ear, feeling the boy’s body as he shivered.

 

Castiel rolled onto his back, his arms reaching up for Dean automatically as he settled between his legs. Cas wrapped his arms around his neck, staring up at him with round eyes.

 

“You ready?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel nodded. “Yes,” he breathed out.

 

Dean grabbed the lube, coating his length generously before he pressed the tip to Cas’ hole, smirking. 

 

“You know how I said I like the jackhammer?”

 

Cas nodded, tilting his head. “Yes, why?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“I’ll show you why I like it. I’m guessing you’ll like missionary from what you said earlier.” Dean teased.

 

Castiel turned red and laughed, looking away. “Just put it in already!” He demanded playfully, looking up at Dean with loving eyes.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and grabbed Cas’ legs, putting them over his elbows and leaning forward, planting his hands above Cas’ shoulders. Dean started pushing his hips forward, watching Cas’ face carefully for any signs of pain.

 

Cas tensed up, his mouth dropping open with a breathless noise. Dean’s cock was sliding inside of him, stretching him full and moving deep. The boy let his eyes close, his head falling back with a moan. Dean finally bottomed out, cupping Cas’ face to get his eyes to open. “Are you okay?” He asked.

 

Castiel bit his lip, smiling shyly. “Uh-huh. You feel nice.” He murmured softly, leaning into Dean's touch. Dean smiled, planting his hand back above Cas’ shoulder. “Deep breaths, okay? Tell me if you need a break.” He said before he pulled his hips back, dragging his cock out until just the head was stretching Cas’ rim. Dean thrust his hips forward, smirking when Castiel jerked up into his forearms from the force, his eyes snapping open. 

 

“Oh my god-” Cas gasped, cutting himself off with a cry as Dean fucked into him again.

 

Dean started a slow, deep rhythm, watching Cas’ eyelids flutter when he slid deeper, or how he mewled on a faster thrust. Dean leaned down and flattened to Cas’ body, shrouding him protectively. He latched his lips to Cas’ neck, sucking the soft skin gently. 

 

_ “Dean!” _ Cas wailed, the new angle had Dean nailing something inside him that set a fire through his nerves. Dean pulled his face back and stared at Cas’ eyes, going down on his elbows to frame his head. Dean held Cas still and snapped his hips, testing his theory.

 

_ “Oh my fucking God!” _ Castiel sobbed, his eyes rolling up into his skull. Dean groaned long and low. 

 

_ That’s so fucking hot, _ Dean thought, rocking his hips steadily. 

 

Cas let out an inhumane noise, throwing his head back into Dean's hands, his hands scrambling for purchase on the bed. His head tossed back and forth, side to side as if he was trying to deny the pleasure. Dean watched Cas with a grin, circling his hips and grinding the head of his cock into Cas’ prostate. 

 

“‘M I hittin’ your sweet spot, baby boy?” He hummed. Cas’ jaw dropped, his eyes lolling around in his skull as Dean tore a squealing moan from his throat. Castiel never thought he could experience such pleasure like the belly wrenching, thigh quaking, mind blowing kind of pleasure running through him.

 

Castiel pried his eyes forward to stare up at Dean, a euphoric look on his face. “D-Dean… F-Fuck.” He moaned, his cheeks and nose tinged red. Dean leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

Cas panted, his hands flying back to grab onto the pillows. “H-Harder, I want more. More.” He rambled. Dean chuckled and leaned down to Cas’ ear, nipping the earlobe teasingly. 

 

“Oh, baby. So needy.” He whispered. Cas wasn't even prepared for when Dean started fucking him within an inch of his life, his strong hips slapping against his ass in a rhythm. He let out a scream of Deans name’ snapping in half faster than a mousetrap.

 

Dean pulled back so he could watch Cas’ face, the beautiful expression that spread across it made his breath hitched. Cas’ eyes rolled back, his eyelids fluttering. Castiel came with a cry of ecstasy, hiccuping and trembling. Dean cooed softly, stroking his hair as Cas spasmed and moaned through his first, real orgasm.

 

Cas finally settled, panting and staring up at Dean like he was an angel. “That was…” He breathed out. Dean smiled and leaned their foreheads together. 

 

_ “Awesome.” _

 

Castiel laughed hoarsely, slowly tilting his head to kiss Dean, their lips moving languidly. Dean rolled them over so they were on their sides, cuddling Cas to his chest carefully. “My sweet angel, my sweet, science-loving angel.” He murmured, nuzzling into Cas’ hair.

 

Castiel giggled at that, looking up with round eyes. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered like it was a huge secret he was scared to tell.

 

Dean smiled, his eyes nothing but soft. “I love you too, Cas.”

 

The boys closed their eyes, their breathing evening out into a deep, sleep lulling, sound. Castiel was almost asleep when Dean spoke up.

 

“There's an art behind science, you know.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me to finish this, cause honestly I've been putting this off for a while and I just finished it today. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AHHH. 
> 
> Next chapter has smut! :)


End file.
